<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stomach Pains by y0w0suke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875985">Stomach Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke'>y0w0suke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(But he doesn't die so-), (Yeaa..sorry Yosuke, Also kinda based on Mukuro Ikusaba's desth in Danganronpa? I guess?), Angst, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Spear though stomach, Spears, Stomach implement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow easily dodges out of the way with ease, and Yosuke groans. “Fuck…” he gulps down the frog in his throat, his legs shaking in fear. Yosuke shakes his head, rushing towards the shadow again. The shadow lifts up its hand-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stomach Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was</p><p>A semi vent, semi mind going to dark place</p><p>But-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yosuke spins his kunai while he walks, glancing around the dungen. The team decided to split up to try and cover more ground, and possibly more loot and training. <em> ‘It’s fine..we’ve been here before, nothing can go wrong.’ </em> He thinks to himself, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You almost done with that floor?” </em> Yosuke can hear Rise’s voice echo through his ears. <em> “The rest of the team are ready and waiting for you outside with me!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yea yea..” He rubs his head. “I’m almost done, like two more rooms and then I’ll head back, ‘k?” Yosuke says, walking slightly faster. He doesn't seem to notice the rather strong shadow behind him. He hears Rise gasp. <em> "Senpai watch out!-" </em></p><p> </p><p>But her warning comes in too late as Yosuke is flinged against the wall, a yelp of pain escaping his lips. "Shit.." he tries to steady himself, his legs weak from the impact of the hit. <em> “Don’t do anything reckless!!” </em>Rise yells at him, but he shakes his head, ignoring what she is saying and rushing towards the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow simply punches Yosuke in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall again. Yosuke groans, holding his head as he coughs up a small amount of blood on his other hand. He looks down at his hand mortified. <em> ‘Shit…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Again with the wall..?!” Yosuke yells at the shadow, fixing his glasses and glaring at the shadow. He focuses, clashing the tarot card that appears in front of him. “Jiraya..!!” he weakly calls out, watching his persona appear behind him. “Garudyne!” </p><p> </p><p>The shadow easily dodges out of the way with ease, and Yosuke groans. “Fuck…” he gulps down the frog in his throat, his legs shaking in fear. Yosuke shakes his head, rushing towards the shadow again. The shadow lifts up its hand-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-And spears suddenly pierce through the magician. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke’s freezes in place. He can hear Rise screaming in horror and screaming at the others to <em> “Go and</em> <em>help him</em>!!” in his head. He places his hand on his stomach, bringing it up, and it's just <em> blood. So..much..blood.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yosuke looks down, and he feels the sudden need to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>There are spears <em> everywhere. </em> From his legs, to his sides, hell, even though his <em> stomach </em>..</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly gets dizzy, leaning back against the wall and sliding down it. Yosuke coughs up more blood. His pupils goes small as he looks as the shadow raises its sword that it has.  </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke stares up at the shadow, before laughing, tears starting to roll down his face as fear coats his eyes. "I guess..this is where I'm gonna die huh..?" He mumbles to himself, closing his eyes tightly and bracing for impact.</p><p> </p><p>All he hears instead is a katana slashing through something, a chair hitting the same thing, and the shadow screaming in pain. Yosuke hears the weapons drop on the floor, and running to him. “Yosuke!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yosuke-senpai!!”</p><p> </p><p>He groans weakly, trying to open his eyes. “N..ngh..?” Yosuke tries to look up, his vision blurred. “Holy fuck.." he can hear see the blurry figure of Kanji cover his mouth in shock. Yosuke hears more footsteps rush in. “I-is he ok-” </p><p> </p><p>Chie..?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh my goodness..”</p><p> </p><p>Yukiko..?</p><p> </p><p>He coughs out more blood, his vision finally letting him see properly. Yu and Kanji are kneiled next to him, a panicked look on their face. He looks down at his lower half of his body, and suddenly pain shoots throughout his entire body. He covers his mouth to try and hide a scream of pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘It hurts it hurts it hurts it hURTS-’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yu pupils goes small, grabbing Yosuke’s arm, a panicked look on his face. “Y-Yosuke!!”</p><p> </p><p>Rise’s voice rings through all of their heads. <em> “Try healing him while taking the spears out of him..!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“W..will we have enough energy though..?”</p><p><br/>
Yu glares at Yukiko, and she flinches. His look is.. <em> deadly </em> , to say the least. “We have enough stuff to make sure that we don’t run out. If we don’t do this..” Yu chokes up, tears spilling out of his eyes again. “O-our friend, my partner, my <em> boyfriend </em>, will die!! We are doing this!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kanji looks at Yosuke, and his heart ache. His face is filled with pain, and his sobs of pain filling the room. “It hurts, it hurts, please help me I-I don’t want to dIE..!!” He begs, sobbing louder. Yu gently puts his hands on Yosuke’s chest, casting a weak healing spell. “Hold your breath..” Yu whispers. “It’ll be easier to handle the pain.” Yu kisses his head. “You can even grip my arms if needed..”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke looks at Yu, gripping his arms almost instantly. Yu smiles at him, and nods softly. Yosukes takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and nods blankly. Both Kanji and Chie mumble a quick apology, before both of them quickly pulls out two of the spears. Yosuke’s grip on Yu’s arms tighten, his nails digging into Yu’s skin harshly. His scream seems to ring throughout the dungeon. Yukiko quickly helps Yu with the healing as the other two continues to pull out the spears. </p><p> </p><p>After the last spear is pulled out, Yu and Yukiko instantly uses a strong healing spell on Yosuke. Yosuke’s hands lets go of Yu, leaning his head against the wall. He’s shaking and breathing heavily, whimpering in pain. Yu gently picks up Yosuke bridal style, letting Yosuke lean his head on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Yu looks at Chie. “Can you use a Goho-M, Chie?” He asks softly, looking back down at Yosuke.  Yosuke looks up at him, his eyes still having fear in them, with exhaustion mixed in. Yu runs his hand through his hair as Chie uses the Goho-M.</p><p> </p><p>Teddie rushes towards them when they return, crying out Yosuke’s name. Yosuke looks over to his brother, and gives him a weak smile. “H..hey Ted..” He softly says, patting his bear suit from Yu’s arms. “A..are you ok..?” The bear asks. Yosuke can feel the bear shaking, and he chuckles softly. “I’m fine now..ok?” He closes his eyes, leaning his head back on Yu’s chest. “I’m just..tired, that’s all man..”</p><p> </p><p>Yu looks at the team, nodding at them and heading back to the main hub to go back home.</p>
<hr/><p>Yosuke leans against Yu as he walks home with him, wincing every few steps as the slight pains spread through his body. “I-I can go home by myself ya know..” Yosuke mumbles. “Ted could have taken me home..” </p><p><br/>
Yu shakes his head, kissing Yosuke’s head. “I feel better taking you home and resting with me than at your home if I'm being real..” He sighs. “I just want to protect you..” Yosuke hits his arm slightly. “That’s so damn sappy, man..” He says in a dead tone voice, but the small smile on his face makes Yu laugh. “Only for you I am..” </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke rolls his eyes. “Let’s just get to your house already, ‘k?” Yosuke leans closer to Yu, gripping his hand in a tight grip. Yu smiles, holding onto Yosuke’s hand as they walk to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>